


Девочки-девочки

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: стихи





	Девочки-девочки

**Author's Note:**

> стихи

Джесс шипит: дорогая, ты, знаешь ли, офигела. Ты опять втравить меня хочешь невесть во что. На мужской стриптиз мы ходили — ну, было дело. Но не это, блин, смехотворное шапито.   
Только Триш не дает ей даже закончить фразы — и с восторженным писком «смотри-ка, чего я дам» достает костюмчик: латекс, оборки, стразы — с ярлычком «Мелвин Поттер, товары для милых дам».   
Чтобы встать, мол, вместе с этими, ну, с такими, и нести народам радость, добро и свет, ты должна завести костюм, как у них, и имя. Например, «Справедливость дарящая секси-Кэт».  
Джесс на пышный ковер роняет бокал токая (Триш сама только что налила на свою беду) и орет свирепо: я, знаешь ли, не такая. И трамвая, знаешь, тоже уже не жду. Это что, орет, миль пардон, за мечта поэта? Я на дрянь такую смотреть-то могу с трудом! Если кто решит на себя натянуть все это, тем прямой наводкой в бордель, а не то в дурдом.   
Триш хохочет и тоже роняет бокал в процессе. Отвечает, на пробу к себе приложив трико: для меня ведь ты героиня из сказок, Джесси. Кто сказал, что героям сказок всегда легко?   
Ты в костюме сможешь геройствовать без опаски, добавляет она, посерьезнев в один момент. Потому что, Джесс, понимаешь, у нашей сказки быть обязан нормальный, не сказочный хэппи-энд.  
Ну спасибо, солнышко, буркает Джесс угрюмо. У нее сантименты подобные не в чести.  
  
А потом выходит — и даже и без костюма все равно себе находит, кого спасти.


End file.
